


Decimated

by Decembre1722



Series: Me praying that Aizen-sama will see my dedication and join me in Onmyoji [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: Cuối cùng Aizen cũng tỉnh lại. Nhưng Gin nhận thấy dường như anh đã quên đi một thứ quan trọng vô cùng.





	Decimated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [Decimated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900391) by [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf). 

> A/N: Tác giả hông có sở hữu gì trừ cốt truyện và con cáo Tsuku hết :)  
Nhớ cầm khăn giấy theo bởi vì tụi bay sẽ khóc chung với tau thui như việc tau đã (lại) tự hành hạ bẩn thân với cái fic AiGin này vậy.  
Đăng fic này tặng cho Sal bởi vì cổ chính là người đòi được hít "cảm xúc" nên đây ra đây mà sấp mặt với tau đuy :D  
Tổng cộng 2054 từ, ngược tâm nặng, đau như bị đại bác bắn vào bi ấy, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng bị tàn sát đi. Với cả có tí tiết lộ về đoạn sau của Heirverse nữa. 
> 
> T/N: Mị làm cái này vì sìn, vì mị không thể đau một mình và mấy người cũng không được phép thoát. Ngoài ra thì lạy thần gacha, Aizen-sama xin hãy thương em, nhìn sự chân thành này của em và về với em đi, em cảm ơn.

**Decimated**

Gin nằm bên cạnh Aizen, trên giường bệnh của anh, yên lặng ngắm anh ngủ. Thực ra thì dùng từ "ngủ" cũng không đúng cho lắm. Sousuke của cậu thực chất còn chẳng tỉnh táo, một người đương hôn mê thì ngủ làm sao được cơ chứ? Phải nói một cách chính xác là, cậu đang ở cạnh ngắm anh nằm yên và thở. Nhưng như thế này hay thế kia thì cũng chả khác gì nhau đối với cậu cả.

Ít ra thì giờ nhiệt độ cơ thể anh ấy đã ấm hơn. Và máu đã không còn chảy nữa. Cái vũng máu khổng lồ đó thật sự đã dọa cậu sợ...

Gin lắc đầu, cố xóa hình ảnh đó ra khỏi tâm trí mình. _Tốt nhất là cậu không nên nghĩ về chuyện đó nữa,_ Shinsou nhẹ nhàng trấn an.

Hiển nhiên zanpakutou của Gin đã nói đúng. Nên Gin hiện tại chỉ yên lặng nằm đó, cầu nguyện rằng nửa kia của mình sẽ tỉnh dậy. Hi vọng rằng khi tỉnh lại, Sousuke sẽ vẫn là chính bản thân anh. Dù sao thì việc tỉnh lại với cơ số thương tích từ chiến trận cũng đã quen với anh lắm rồi, tỉnh lại trong bệnh viện cũng tương tự. Chả có gì ngạc nhiên khi cả hai bọn họ đều đi đi lại lại trong các khu vực của bệnh viện và dược viện một cách tự nhiên, sau cơ số những rắc rối mà cả hai gây ra.

Ít ra thì lần này Sousuke sẽ tỉnh lại trên chính giường của mình, ít nhất là như thế. Nếu may mắn, cậu nghĩ.

Gin thở dài và tựa đầu mình lên ngực Sousuke. Tim anh vẫn còn đang đập, bình thản và ổn định. Trái tim này thực ra chính là tâm của vũ trụ xung quanh Gin. Kể từ khi Sousuke bất tỉnh lần đầu tiên, Gin đã không ngừng lặp lại hành động kiểm tra này. Như một thằng tâm thần hoang tưởng ra việc trái tim ấy sẽ ngừng hoạt động, sợ rằng nó sẽ đột ngột bị lỗi và không đập nữa. Nhưng không sao, mỗi lần kiểm tra thì trái tim anh vẫn còn đang đập, và Gin lại cảm thấy an lòng theo từng nhịp đập của nó.

Giờ chỉ cần anh tỉnh lại thôi.

"Anh hông thể ngủ mãi như thế được, anh biết hông," Gin đột nhiên phá tan sự yên tĩnh của căn phòng, cố gắng nói như thể mình đang đùa vậy, hi vọng rằng khi nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc này thì Sousuke sẽ trở lại. "Trà của anh sẽ nguội mất."

Cậu cố gắng mỉm cười, dẫu cho anh chẳng thể nhìn thấy điều đó. Nhưng rồi cậu cũng không cười nổi. Cảm giác thật lạ lẫm làm sao khi rõ ràng cậu đang ở rất gần anh, nhưng lại không thể chạm tới, anh cũng không thể đáp lại cậu. Khó chạm tới như thể anh còn ở tại Thi Hồn Giới, hay cảm tưởng như anh đang ở tít trên cung trăng kia vậy, gần như không với tới nổi.

Gin thấy lòng mình nặng hẳn đi. Bất kể hiện tại Sousuke đang ở đâu, cậu cũng không thể chạm tới được. Cậu chỉ có thể nắm tay anh ngay hiện tại.

"Làm ơn, hãy tỉnh lại đi." Cậu thì thào, cố gắng giữ cho cảm xúc không lấn át giọng nói của mình nhưng cũng lại tiếp tục thất bại. "Hông có anh, tui lạc lõng lắm."

Rồi lại một lần nữa, chỉ có yên lặng đáp trả.

Tsuku rên rỉ bên cạnh cậu một cách chán chường. Con cáo trắng nhỏ tội nghiệp hẳn là cũng lạc lõng lắm khi chủ nhân của nó không ở đây. Cặp tai chấm đen cụp xuống một cách ủ rũ. Giá như Gin có thể an ủi được nó, nhưng có lẽ cả hai chỉ có thể đợi cho đến khi anh ấy chịu trở lại với họ. Nhưng chờ bao lâu thì chẳng ai trong họ biết được cả. Chỉ biết rằng họ sẽ chờ, và tiếp tục chờ, bởi trừ bỏ chờ đợi sẽ chẳng còn lựa chọn nào hết. Họ ở lại bên cạnh anh, chờ đến khi anh quay lại và kết thúc bóng đêm dài dằng dặc này. 

. . .

Khi mặt trời bắt đầu mọc thì Gin đương ngủ say. Giấc ngủ chộp giật theo từng cơn kèm theo ác mộng, nhưng nếu so với những gì xảy ra sau đó thì chúng chả là quái gì cả. 

Cậu còn chẳng biết khi đó là mấy giờ, cậu đã mất khái niệm thời gian kể từ khi Sousuke bất tỉnh. Gin bị đánh thức bởi tiếng rên rỉ nhẹ, cùng với cử động cơ thể ngay bên dưới cậu. Dù chỉ là cử động nhẹ thôi, nhưng Gin lập tức choàng tỉnh và vụng về bật dậy, cặp mắt đỏ hoe nhìn Sousuke.

"Ôi, đau đầu..." Sousuke rên rỉ, và chỉ cần nghe giọng nói của anh cũng đủ để khiến tim Gin thổn thức. Giọng anh khàn, động tác cũng vụng về lảo đảo, Gin thấy Sousuke chậm rãi mở mắt và nhăn mày vì gặp ánh sáng sau thời gian dài, dẫu ánh sáng ấy cũng chỉ là một ảo giác do anh tạo ra. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

Gin nhìn chăm chú, cho tới khi Sousuke đã thích nghi với ánh sáng và hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, mới thở ra một cách nhẹ nhõm. "Ơn chúa, cuối cùng anh cũng tỉnh rồi..."

Trong giây lát, Sousuke có vẻ hơi bối rối. "Ta hôn mê bao lâu vậy?"

"Một ngày đêm," Cậu nói. "Anh đã bất tỉnh khi tui tìm thấy anh, giữa một vũng máu kinh khủng..."

Sousuke cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy, và Gin lập tức hỗ trợ anh.

"Đã có giao tranh à?" Sousuke hỏi. Gin cố gắng để bản thân mình không ủ rũ, nhận thấy rằng Sousuke có vẻ hơi bất thường. Cậu tự nhủ, mày phải nhớ rằng Sousuke đã hôn mê khá lâu rồi.

"Có lẽ vậy." Gin đáp lời. "Tui hông tận mắt thấy gì cả, tui chỉ tìm được anh thôi." _Nếu có giao tranh thì hẳn nó đã diễn ra trong chính bản thân anh_, Gin định bổ sung vậy, nhưng lại thôi, nghĩ rằng mình không nên khiến anh thêm bối rối nữa. Đợi một lát, khi anh đã khỏe hơn, Gin sẽ kể cho anh những gì đã xảy ra. Chuyện làm thế nào mà anh lại có thể đi vào trong thế giới tâm linh của mình và chiến đấu với con quái vật ấy, cách mà cơ thể anh lạnh dần đi một cách chậm rãi, cho tới khi chẳng khác gì một tảng băng, và cả Gin và Tsuku phải tìm mọi cách để giữ ấm cho anh,... dẫu cho hầu hết mọi cố gắng của họ đều vô ích.

Gin lắc đầu, cố gạt bỏ những ký ức đó đi. Chuyện đó để sau. Hiện tại thì cậu cần ở bên anh và giúp anh hồi phục trước.

"Nếu đã vậy, cảm ơn vì đã chăm sóc ta." Sousuke cười với cậu, nhưng cậu cảm thấy sai quá. Nụ cười ấy không đạt tới ánh mắt của anh. Nó quá gượng ép, giả dối. Giống nụ cười anh luôn dành cho mọi người ở Thi Hồn Giới, và thi thoảng còn dành cho cả mấy Hollow ở đây nữa. 

Có gì đó không ổn.

Và Gin muốn biết đó là gì.

"Anh có..." Gin cố gắng hỏi một cách khéo léo nhất có thể. "Ổn hông vậy?"

Sousuke có vẻ càng bối rối hơn. "Có." Anh đáp một cái từ tốn. "Tại sao không chứ?"

"Anh có vẻ... khác, hông giống anh cho lắm." Gin nói.

Sousuke có vẻ cảm thấy buồn cười vì câu nói của cậu. "Thế, em nghĩ ta là ai?"

"Tui hông biết, nhưng anh lạ lắm, hông giống anh." Gin cũng cười đáp lại. _Và anh cũng chưa từng gọi tên tui từ khi anh tỉnh lại._

Một ý nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu cậu, và Gin quyết định sẽ thử. Cậu vươn tay ra chạm vào má của người yêu mình, cười nhẹ.

"Helios của tui đi đâu mất rồi?"

Sousuke đáp lại cậu bằng một cái chớp mắt đầy bối rối. "Helios?" Anh hỏi, giọng không chỉ có bối rối nữa, mà có vẻ như anh vừa nghe được thứ gì thú vị lắm. 

Chuông cảnh báo réo ầm ĩ trong đầu Gin.

_Có vấn đề rồi, vấn đề cực lớn._

"Ừaaaa," Gin chậm rãi buông lời, quyết định thận trọng đặt cược bản thân vào. Cậu chẳng biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng có vẻ như tình huống nghiêm trọng lắm rồi. "Helios ấy, anh nhớ hông, thần mặt trời." Cậu giải thích. "Bởi vì anh đã tạo ra vầng thái dương đó cho tui?"

Chẳng có biểu cảm gì trên gương mặt của Aizen cả. Gin đang dần hoảng loạn. Tay cậu buông thõng xuống và cuối cùng níu lấy tay anh, hy vọng rằng tiếp xúc của cơ thể sẽ gợi nhớ cho anh thứ gì đó.

"Và... chuyện đó xảy ra lúc nào?" Aizen hỏi.

"Vài tháng trước, sau khi ta tới đây." Cậu kể, cố gắng không để giọng mình run rẩy vì hoảng sợ. "Tui nói tui nhớ ánh mặt trời ở nhà, nên anh quyết định tự mình tạo nó cho tui. Anh..." Gin ngừng lại, nuốt nước bọt. "Anh đã tốn hàng tuần chỉ vì nó. Anh... Anh hông nhớ hả? Anh nói rằng sau khi chúng ta kết hôn anh sẽ tạo nó cho tui, tui tưởng anh đùa cơ mà..."

"Kết hôn," Sousuke lặp lại. Giọng anh ta như thể mình vừa nghe chuyện cười thú vị nhất vậy. Và nó lọt vào tai Gin, khiến cậu càng nhận rõ vấn đề hơn. Bởi trước đây anh đã từng nói với cậu như thế một cách vô cùng tự hào. "Chúng ta kết hôn à?"

Gin thở hổn hển. Cậu cố tìm cách bình tĩnh và không làm quá lên, nhưng cảm giác khó khăn vô cùng, bởi cậu vốn là một người đa cảm, làm sao cậu giấu được bản năng của mình.

"Ừ," Cậu xác nhận. "Kết hôn."

"Thật đấy?" Aizen hỏi lại, giờ là ngạc nhiên thật sự. "Ta cưới _em?_"

Gin bị tổn thương. Cậu biết mình không giấu được phản ứng của mình, giấu sao nổi khi nỗi đau thấu xương như vậy. Cậu thu tay lại, trả lời.

"Đau quá, Sou, đau quá."

Cậu giương mắt nhìn Aizen vụng về đưa ra lời xin lỗi. "Xin lỗi, ý ta không phải--"

Gin ngờ vực. _Có thật không?_ Nhưng rồi cậu lại thở dài, ráng nhắc mình rằng nổi giận thì cũng không giúp gì được cho việc lấy lại ký ức cho Sousuke hết. Nên cậu nói.

"Hông sao đâu. Tui biết anh thi thoảng hay nói vô ý." 

Sousuke cau mày, nhận ra rằng phản ứng thiếu tinh tế của mình khiến người kia khó chịu. Gin vẫn ở yên đó lặng lẽ nhìn anh khi anh dành thời gian cẩn thận cân nhắc. Cậu thậm chí có thể dự đoán trước được chuyện sắp tới. "Thật xin lỗi," anh nói, lần này dịu dàng hơn. "Ta không nhớ được gì cả." Một khoảng lặng nữa tiếp tục khi anh cố gắng xác nhận lại khái niệm mới vừa được đưa ra.

"Em nói hai ta từng kết hôn à?"

"Đã, đang." Gin sửa lại. "Chúng ta là vợ chồng."

"Được rồi." Aizen gật đầu. "Chuyện đấy xảy ra--" Anh lập tức sửa lời. "Chúng ta cưới khi nào thế?"

Đáp lại là tiếng thở dài nặng nề của Gin.

_Đã được vài chục thập kỷ rồi, dưới trời mưa vần vũ, bởi vì tui hỏi anh và anh đồng ý, bởi vì anh yêu tui, và tui cũng yêu anh vậy._

"Đã rất lâu rồi." Gin đáp lại, mệt mỏi. _Ở một thế giới cách đây rất xa..._ "Vào một đêm mưa tháng Ba, tại nhà thờ."

Aizen lại yên lặng một lát nữa, cố suy nghĩ. "Xin lỗi, ta nhớ không ra."

Lúc này thì Gin bật cười. Nghi ngờ và ít nhiều hoảng loạn. Thôi được rồi, là cực kỳ hoảng loạn. 

"Thôi đi Sousuke, trò này hông hay đâu. Anh đừng diễn nữa được hông?"

Aizen cứ vậy nhìn thẳng vào cậu, im lặng, và Gin lại lặng lẽ cầu nguyện. Cậu chẳng phải là dạng người theo đạo, vị thần duy nhất cậu thờ phụng là Cái Chết mà thôi, nhưng vào giờ phút này cậu lại sẵn sàng mong ước, nguyện cầu tới tất cả các vị thần mà cậu biết tới, thậm chí cầu xin cả những vị thần chỉ xuất hiện trong những trò đùa của chính mình.

Cầu nguyện rằng đây chỉ là một trò đùa khốn nạn, và dở tệ. Cậu hy vọng thế, ước gì nó chỉ là trò đùa, nó mà là trò đùa thật thì tốt quá. Nhưng Sousuke cứ chỉ yên lặng như thế và nhìn cậu, bối rối. Tim Gin bắt đầu đập mạnh không ngừng, lòng bàn tay ướt mồ hôi và cả cơ thể run rẩy.

"Thần ơi, anh..." Giọng cậu vỡ vụn, nuốt nước bọt một cách khó khăn. "Thật sự hông nhớ được, phải hông?"

Aizen chậm chạp lắc đầu. "Không."

Gin cố hít thở, nhưng không làm được. Phổi như bị đè ép, cả cơ thể muốn ngừng hoạt động, như ai đó đã bắn một viên đạn vô hình vào lồng ngực cậu và mở ra một lỗ hổng trên đó.

"Tại sao anh... lại hông nhớ chứ?" Cậu thì thào. Kể cả giọng cậu cũng đang yếu dần, khiến cậu thất vọng vô cùng.

"Ta không biết nữa." Sousuke... không, con người trước mặt cậu chỉ có vẻ ngoài của Sousuke, hắn đang vờ như hắn là Sousuke của cậu, trả lời cậu một cách nhẹ nhàng. Hắn cười thông cảm, với cậu, bổ sung. "Hay là em nhầm với giấc mơ nào đó vậy?" Hắn thử đưa cho cậu hy vọng, đâu hay biết rằng đã chẳng còn chút hi vọng nào với cậu nữa.

Đầu cậu quay cuồng. Gin cảm thấy bản thân như bị đuối. Như đang bị dìm xuống đáy nước sâu thẳm và nặng nề, nước tràn vào phổi và tàn phá hết thảy. Bỗng nhiên chìm xuống vạn dặm dưới đáy biển sâu, không ánh sáng, không không khí. Không biết nên làm gì, lạc lõng, vô vọng. Như một kẻ phiêu lưu chẳng biết đang đi đâu, như một con thuyền không bến neo đỗ, cứ vậy phiêu dạt trên mặt biển, tìm kiếm một ngọn hải đăng mãi mãi không thắp lên. Có khi còn chẳng có ngọn hải đăng nào hết.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế? Chuyện gì xảy ra khiến anh ấy mất ký ức như vậy? Và quan trọng hơn hết thảy, làm thế nào cậu mới mang người thương yêu dấu của cậu về lại được đây? Bởi vì vào lúc này đây, Aizen Sousuke mà cậu biết, cậu yêu vô tận đẫ lạc mất khỏi cậu.

Có khi còn tệ hơn thế. Phải chăng ngay từ đầu, Aizen Sousuke mà cậu biết đến vốn đẫ chẳng tồn tại.

"Có lẽ thế thật." Gin nhỏ nhẹ đáp. Cậu chẳng giấu được nỗi buồn thẩm thấu vào trong lời nói của mình nữa, cậu biết rõ.

Thế giới xung quanh chậm rãi quay vòng, Gin sợ mình sẽ xỉu mất. Cảm giác như vừa bị ai đó ném vào một hồ băng, cả người cứng đơ lại, lạnh buốt và đau kinh khủng. Đau đớn bởi đột nhiên bản thân mất đi một nửa của chính mình. Gin chưa bao giờ bị bắn trước đây, nhưng hẳn là nếu có thì nó cũng chỉ đau được tới mức này mà thôi.

Thứ tốt đẹp nhất của cậu đã bị tước đi. Bỏ lại cậu bị tàn phá, chém thành đôi và hủy hoại.

Vì, không có Sousuke thì cậu là ai đây?

Mặt trăng mà không có mặt trời thì có ý nghĩa gì?

Bảo cậu đi tiếp kiểu gì?

Gin muốn bật khóc.

"Ừ, tui không sao." Gin nuốt xuống nước mắt, trả lời. 


End file.
